The Prince and Rory
by luv888
Summary: Prince Logan and his friends Colin and Finn head to Yale to escape the pressure and the paparazzi. They conceal their identities. What happens when they meet Rory, Steph and Paris? Read and find out! Rogan
1. Unpacking and Planning

Okay. Here is some background info that might be important for the story. I am still figuring out some stuff, so please read the bottom as well for another quick note.

-Rory, Stephanie and Paris are roommates at Yale for the second year in a row.

-Logan is a Prince (and is heir to the throne), and Colin and Finn aren't direct Royalty, but they are the closest thing to it without being actual royalty (basically very rich and high class).

-Lorelai and Chris are married (and live in a house in stars hollow, bigger than the one on the show), and Rory is somewhat high society oriented (but not too much).

Read on, and enjoy!

**Unpacking and Planning**

Logan Huntzberger was royalty. Not purely because of his popularity, but Logan was heir to the Huntzberger throne. Calling Logan royalty isn't just a clever comparison to his high society lifestyle, but he was a real prince, and would one day become a king.

Prince Logan spent most of his time attending outrageous events and parties, which usually earned him a spot on the front page of every major newspaper in the area (usually with a few scantily clad girls hanging from his arms). He spent most of his time with his best friends Colin and Finn who tended to follow Logan anywhere and everywhere he went. All three were well known for their high social standing, compulsive party going, and being the most sought after by paparazzi.

The King and Queen, a.k.a. Logan's parents, were not very thrilled with Logan's lack of responsibility. He was soon to be crowned king, after all. In their eyes, he needed to prove that he was ready and willing to take the throne. That might have been why it was so easy for Logan to convince his parents to let him go to university, where he will learn "important life skills" and "will be able to attain leadership skills and a sense of responsibility."

"Where are we escaping to this time?" Finn slurred, as he lost his balance and fell backwards onto a couch in Logan's room.

"Yes, I'm curious too." Colin added, knowing very well that wherever Logan went, they were coming along for the ride.

"Well," Logan started, contemplating the situation in his head. "We have to go somewhere respectable. We can't just go to any old school, or my parents will never buy that that's where I want to get an education."

"What education? I thought we were just going for fun?" Colin asked.

"Well that's part of it." Logan said, "But I just want a break from all this royalty stuff. I want to go somewhere where nobody knows who I am and won't refer to me as 'Prince Logan' and where I'm not bothered by paparazzi or my parents…" Logan trailed off. "But still. We have to find an acceptable school, or my parents will never let me get the hell out of here."

"What about Yale, mate?" Finn suggested, still sprawled out over the couch.

"That's not a half bad idea Finn." Logan said, excitement rising in his voice.

Colin was looking at Finn with a bewildered expression on his face.

"I know I'm a brilliant drunk." Finn added after noticing the expression that had taken over Colin's face.

"It's perfect!" Logan exclaimed. "And it will be a piece of cake to get in. We have all had relatives go there at some point or another, and if that doesn't get us in we have some very influential families."

"Never underestimate the value of money." Colin said, recovering from his shock.

"Okay, well then we just need to fill our parents in on the details, and then we will be there in time for the fall semester!" Logan said, a smile spreading across his face.

"I wonder if there are lots of redheads at Yale…" Finn mused before passing out on the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory, Stephanie and Paris were standing in the common room surrounded by boxes. Slowly the pile started to diminish as the girls dragged the boxes into their respective rooms.

"So, are you girls excited for our next big year at Yale?" Stephanie asked her fellow roommates.

"Oh yeah." Paris said sarcastically, "I'm always psyched to hear a whole bunch of blonde bimbos ask me why I'm pre-med if sick people freak me out."

"Well it is kind of wei--" Steph began.

"Don't start with me!" Paris warned, and took the last of her boxes into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"How about you Rory? Pumped for another year at Yale?" Steph asked.

"I am actually. Summer seemed too long. I'm glad to get back into the school routine." Rory replied.

"Well I'm not going to let you just work your ass off all year. You are going to have some fun this year too." Steph said with a smile.

"I look forward to it." Rory said, as she lugged her last box into her room, and closed it behind her.

Steph took another look at the common room around her, but then she followed suit and brought her last box into her room and got ready to unpack for another year at Yale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay well that is all for now. I have a couple things that I would appreciate some input on, and they are:

-Should I include Honor and/or Rose?

-I thought I might put Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger as Logan's aunt and uncle so Mitchum can still be the 'great newspaper man'. And then Logan's parents can just be other characters (they won't be mentioned that much anyway).

-Should Rory still be with Dean, or should they have broken up already?

-Where should Logan be from? (Prince of where?)

I think that's it for now. All ideas and opinions would be really helpful! And please review! Whether it is negative or positive I still love it, so please, please, please review!


	2. Staring is a Sport at Yale

Thank you so much for the reviews! You guys are awesome! Your feedback helped me a lot, and I am sorry that you had to wait this long for an update. I have been insanely busy, but hopefully I will start getting chapters up faster from now on.

Here is some more background info on the story:

-Rory and Dean are broken up, but Rory is not a virgin.

-Christopher took over his father's business when he died, and Lorelai still works at the Dragonfly Inn.

-Shira and Mitchum are his aunt and uncle and they live in Hartford. Honor is their daughter, and consequently Logan's cousin. Logan is very close with their family.

-Logan is prince of Australia. Logan and Colin only have very slight accents because they spend a lot of their time in Hartford with Logan's aunt and uncle. They met Finn a while later so he is still the full fledged, eccentric Aussie we all know and love (accent and all).

I think that is all the background needed. Read on!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Gilmore Girls.

**Staring is a Sport at Yale**

"Colin!" Logan called, his eyes fixed on the ground that lay far below them.

"Mmhmm." Colin grunted in reply. He was half asleep and lay sprawled over a couch in Logan's private jet.

"Get Finn up. We're almost there." Logan turned away from the window and smirked at Colin. "We have some beer in the fridge if he needs enticing."

Colin grabbed an ice cold beer and pressed it against Finn's neck. Finn jolted awake with a screech, let out a string of swear words and then proceeded to drink the beer that had so rudely awoken him.

"That's not exactly what I meant." Logan smirked, amused at the scene before him.

Colin shrugged. "It got the job done, didn't it?"

"When we get to Yale, I don't want either of you to let it slip that I am a Prince, or there will be hell to pay. I don't want to be stalked around campus by paparazzi, and if either of you is the reason for that happening, I will hide all of Finn's alcohol and I will--- well I will think of something to do to Colin. Okay?"

"There is no need for such rash action, mate!" Finn looked scared, and hid his beer from Logan's view.

"It's our secret too, you know. You're not the only one ducking the photographers." Colin pointed out. "We want to escape it as well."

"I just don't want this to get screwed up just because I am a Prince!" Logan sighed and shook his head. "Let's go have some fun." He said, watching the ground draw nearer and nearer as they approached the ground.

Logan, Colin and Finn gathered their bags and headed out the car that was waiting to escort them to Yale.

* * *

Paris and Rory were sitting on the couch in their dorm, when a very excited Steph burst through the door. She stood in the doorway smiling and bubbling with anticipation. 

"Spit it out! You can't just bottle up emotion until you explode. My therapist says it's unhealthy and besides, I'm not going to be the one that cleans up the mess when you explode from excitement, and blood leaves a stain, so just say it already!" Paris exclaimed, eyeing Steph with an annoyed look.

This didn't phase Steph one bit. She paused for a few more seconds before she gave in. "Guess what?"

"What?" Rory answered quickly, before Paris could get started again.

"There is a party tomorrow night!" Steph squealed with excitement. "And not just any stupid old dorm party, it's a huge party! It's being held at some big hall thing. Everyone is going to be there! It is a beginning of the Yale semester party, but that's not important. The only important thing is that its tomorrow night, and I need to find something to wear!" Steph smiled, and exhaled slowly. "So, who wants to come shopping?"

"Oh, pick me! I'm dieing to waste my day wandering around a bacteria infested hole in the ground with immature teenagers, and sniveling children clinging to their mommies!" Paris mocked. "Yes, that's exactly how I want to spend my day!" And with that, Paris grabbed her coat, and pushed past Steph into the hallway.

"So, Rory." Steph turned to face Rory. "You up for some shopping?"

"Sure. I need a new outfit anyways." Rory smiled at Steph.

"I don't know what the dress code is. I think it is a wear whatever you want kind of event, but that's a good enough reason to buy a cute new outfit!"

"Just let me grab my purse."

………………………………………

"Oooh this store looks cute, let's go in there." Steph grabbed Rory's arm (that was already holding numerous bags) and pulled her into the store.

They flipped through the clothing on the racks, trying to find something suitable. Steph commented on nearly everything they came across. "Too slutty… Too preppy… Too ugly… Perfect!" They went through this ordeal until each of them had a handful of clothes to try on.

Rory tried on everything that she had picked out, and everything that had been picked out for her by Steph. Some of it was too revealing for Rory to be comfortable in, but in the end she chose a casual, but pretty outfit. She ended up buying a dark blue, jean skirt that reached about mid-thigh and a light blue, silk spaghetti strap tank top.

Steph tried on outfit after outfit, and in the end settled for a very tight pair of jeans and a black, off the shoulder shirt, that was elegant, but just revealing enough for it to be the appropriate attire for Steph.

"Let's get some coffee before we go back to Yale. I haven't had my coffee fix since this morning." Rory pouted.

"I should have known there was a catch for you to come shopping with me." Steph laughed.

"Just a small one." They gathered their bags and headed out to Rory's car.

* * *

Logan, Colin and Finn had arrived at their Yale dorm, and after dumping their stuff in their rooms, they decided to explore campus a little. They wandered the hallways of Yale, noticing the lingering glances that they were receiving from every girl they passed. 

Whispers followed them, and they caught pieces of conversations as they passed groups of girls:

"Who are the new guys?" One girl would ask her friend.

"I don't know, but they look hot!" Another would reply, and send a wink their way.

"They look rich too. They are probably high society."

"Mmm. I wouldn't mind going to bed with him." And then they would flick their hair and laugh until the new guys disappeared from view.

"I think we are going to like it here." Logan said as he glanced back at the girls they had just passed.

"Agreed." Finn smirked, winking at a redhead who walked by, gawking at them.

"Let's grab some coffee." Logan said, pointing towards a coffee kiosk in the courtyard they were approaching.

They headed towards it and stood in line, still getting checked out by every girl around them, except for one, who seemed oblivious to their presence. She was the one who caught Logan's eye. She was a brunette, and her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders. She was carrying a handful of shopping bags in one hand and a coffee in her other hand and she was taking animatedly to a blonde girl who stared at Logan as they walked by. As they passed the brunette turned quickly and glanced at him, and he was caught of guard by her piercing blue eyes. But that moment quickly passed as she turned around and shrugged her shoulders.

"This lovely Sheila has just informed me of a huge party tomorrow night." Finn said, trying to charm the girl with his accent.

"I'm there for sure." Colin said. "Logan?" He asked, wanting to know his reaction to the party, but Logan didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on a certain brown haired girl across the courtyard. This girl had certainly caught Prince Logan's eye.

* * *

Rory and Steph got out of Rory's car, bags and coffee in hand and headed back towards their dorm. As they passed into the courtyard, there was quite a commotion, but Rory didn't notice. She was too busy telling Steph the story of how Luke threw a frying pan at Taylor, and broke a window. Steph hit Rory's arm to get her attention. 

"Ouch, that hurt!" Rory said, glaring at Steph, who was no longer looking at Rory, but instead staring at somebody standing in line at the coffee kiosk. "What are you looking at? Whoa, I stand corrected. What is every single person in this courtyard staring at?" Rory said, finally noticing the pointing and whispering.

"Who is that?" Steph asked.

"Who?" Rory turned around to look at the guy everyone seemed to find so intriguing, and found him staring right back at her. "I don't know." She said with a shrug and continued to walk across the courtyard, feeling his eyes on her until she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Well that's all for now. I hope you liked it. The party will be next chapter! Please review! Short or long, good or bad, I love all feedback so review! Thanx for reading!

Review!


	3. Dance Floors and Disasters

I am so sorry that it has been so long!! I was insanely busy. That's my only excuse…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

**Dance Floors and Disasters**

"Hey Rory? Do you need some help in there?" Steph asked anxiously.

"No, I'm fine" Rory replied.

"Because if you are having some trouble with you hair or your makeup or something, maybe I could help." Steph paced back and fourth outside the bathroom door where Rory was getting ready for the party.

"Don't worry, I'm almost done."

"How almost? I know you are supposed to be fashionably late to these things, and I love making an entrance but---" Steph was cut off by Rory's exit from the bathroom.

"Okay, I'm ready" Rory said smiling at how distressed Steph looked.

"You look hot! You better mingle tonight and show off a little, because I will not let you just sit in the corner and read whatever book you stuffed into your purse!!"

Rory laughed, "You look nice too Steph. Let's get going." And with that, Rory led the way out of their dorm.

* * *

Logan looked around the dance floor, taking in the sight of all the girls practically fighting each other to get his attention. He smirked at them, and then headed over to where Colin and Finn were standing at the bar.

"You're definitely getting laid tonight, mate" Finn said, looking over at the girls who were openly staring at Logan.

"How would that be different from any other night?" Logan replied with a smirk.

"You're so full of it." Colin said as he turned to the bar tender to order his drink.

Logan just shrugged and walked towards a group of girls standing in the corner. As he neared the group the girls batted their eyes, giggled and flicked their hair. Logan was trying to find a suitable girl to sleep with tonight, and he guessed that the girls standing before him, touching his arms and flirting with him, were probably very dull and stupid, but might make a good lay.

He only half listened as they talked about what mall had the best shopping, and gossiped about who dumped who. It seemed very juvenile, but he went along with it.

"There are better shoe sales at Hartford Mall!" A blonde girl stated.

"Yeah, but if you drive to New York they have more stores so there is more selection!" A brunette argued.

"What do you think Logan?" The blonde chirped.

"Well---" Logan trailed off as the brunette from the day before appeared in the doorway. _She really is beautiful_, he thought. Logan decided that the brunette with the piercing blue eyes was the one he wanted to sleep with tonight.

He was abruptly brought out of his thoughts by the blonde, who was trying to re-capture his attention, "Logan," She purred, "Which mall do you think is the best?" She said, smiling as sweetly as she could.

"Well, I have only been here for a couple days, so I haven't really had the chance to do much shopping." Logan replied slowly, still thinking about the mystery girl with the blue eyes.

* * *

As Rory and Steph entered the large room, they saw that it was already crowded with people dancing and drinking. Rory almost immediately felt someone's eyes on her, and looked around to find that the source was none other than the blonde boy from the previous day.

"That guy keeps staring at me" Rory said to Steph.

"What wrong with that?" Steph looked at Rory like she was insane, "You should be glad that the hottest and most desired guy at Yale wants you. You know, there is already a list of who gets to sleep with him."

"Who is number one?" Rory asked.

"Well, judging by how that blonde girl is practically throwing herself at him, I'm guessing her." Steph said, gesturing towards the girl flirting with Logan.

Rory was about to say something back to Steph, but she was interrupted by somebody tapping her shoulder. She turned around to find a guy named Matt… or Mark… He was in one of Rory's classes.

"Hey Rory." He said.

Rory smiled as Steph quickly whispered his name into her ear. "Oh, hey Mark" Rory replied.

"So, do you want to dance?"

"Well actually, I---" Rory started to say, but got a look from Steph, "I would love to dance." Rory replied.

Mark led Rory to the dance floor, and Rory mouthed "Are you happy?" to Steph who was smiling and laughing.

Steph was about to go over to the bar when she was intercepted by a guy with short brown hair. "Hi, my name is Colin." He spoke with a slight Australian accent.

"Nice to meet you," Steph smiled, "My name is Stephanie, but you can call me Steph." She blushed as Colin took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

………

"So Rory, you look beautiful tonight." Mark said

"Thanks Mark, you look pretty good yourself." Rory commented awkwardly. She barely knew this guy and he had a strange quality that made her a bit uneasy. She looked around to find Steph, but she was dancing with someone who she recognized as a friend of the blonde from the other day.

"I mean, you look really nice"

"Umm thanks" Rory replied trying to think of a way to politely get rid of him.

They danced in silence for a while, but soon Marks hands started to slide lower and lower down Rory's back. She jumped back quickly, and mumbled something about having to go freshen up, and she rushed out of the room.

She let out a deep breath and sat down on one of the couches in the hallway. It was completely deserted, so she decided to take out her book and read for a while.

* * *

Logan finally tore himself away from the blonde by saying that he needed to go outside and get some fresh air. He declined her offers to come with him, and quickly hurried out of the room. His eyes roamed about what he thought was an empty hall, until they landed on the blue-eyed girl from the other day. She was sitting quietly on the couch, completely involved in a book she was reading. He thought it was strange that she would rather be sitting alone and reading, rather than dancing and drinking like the rest of the people at the party. Then again, he also found it strange that she was the only girl who wasn't completely throwing herself at him. The fact that she didn't seem to want him was just intriguing to Logan, and he decided this would be the perfect time to introduce himself. Maybe she would even go home with him at the end of the evening…

He walked over to the couch she was sitting on, but she still seemed oblivious to his presence. He cleared his throat and successfully captured her attention. She looked up at him her stunning blue eyes asking him what he wanted. "My name is Logan."

Rory just silently looked at him, trying to figure out his intentions. He was most likely just looking for another lay. Had he got done with the blonde so quickly?

"And you are?" Logan inquired further.

"I'm Rory." She replied slowly.

"Would you like to dance, Rory?" he asked.

"No thanks, I think I have had quite enough dancing for tonight." Rory replied bitterly.

"Well then, can I join you?" Logan asked realizing this would be much more difficult than he expected.

"It's a free country."

"So, what year at Yale are you?"

"Second."

"It is a good school; I think I will like it here. I came all the way from Australia." Logan said. Usually the Australia bit impressed girls.

"I think your accent gave you away"

"Rory, you are not like other girls." He hadn't meant for that comment to be a big deal, but it seemed to have hit a nerve.

"I'm not like other girls? What is that supposed to mean? That I'm not constantly drinking, and I have and IQ over 30? Or is it that I'm the only girl here that hasn't been throwing herself at you? Well if I am not like other girls because I haven't signed up on the list of who gets to sleep with you first, then I am glad that I'm different! Just because you are rich and from high society, it doesn't mean that you can just have whatever girl you want falling at your feet. And if you thought that I was going to go home with you tonight, you are seriously deranged. I am leaving now, and not with you, so you better go back in there and catch that blonde before she leaves too, because she is number one on the list!" Rory looked at Logan with a disgusted look, and then stormed out the door and to her car. He was just a spoiled rich kid who thought he could get whatever he wanted, and she wasn't going to give in.

Rory called Steph on her cell and told her to come out to the car because she was leaving. The second Steph got into the car she said "What the hell happened to that blonde guy? He stormed back into the dance room grabbed the blonde and they rushed out of the room. He looked pissed."

"I think I bruised Logan's ego a little." Rory said.

"Logan is a nice name…. But that's not important. What did you do to him?"

"I gave him a taste of reality. He thought I was going to sleep with him and I kind of yelled and ranted at him." Rory said, feeling a little embarrassed at her outbreak. Rory changed the subject, "So tell me about that guy you were dancing with." Steph explained that his name was Colin, and then continued telling Rory about her evening until they arrived back at Yale.

When they arrived back at their dorm Rory quickly got dressed and ready for bed, and she couldn't help thinking that even though Logan was egotistical and a jerk, he was still kind of cute.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter!! Please Review!! The more reviews I get, the faster I will update, so Review!!! 


End file.
